Friendship
by Luna Cool
Summary: Little AU story, OC's Xane and Victor are mine. Hope ppl find it funny. Lemon. Xane X Vic uhhhh. Will write part 2 again later. I love Kim for beta ing this.


Friendship

Xane and I had been friends since my straightened black hair, skinny-jeaned, 5th grade emo self had set my slate-grey eyes on him. He looked so cool, I knew I had to know him. The day I saw him he had natural red, and I mean _blood-_fucking-_red_, hair that was in its relaxed state. He wore black-tinted goggles over his eyes so no one could see their color, and his tight leather pants were laced up at the crotch, which looked quite uncomfortable. He also had a loose black and white striped shirt on, and boots. Holy Billie-fucking-Joe, I loved those boots.

"Hey…are you in my class…Class 106, Mrs. Heffernan? I'm new, my name is Xane Keehl, what's yours? Oh, and I'm 11," he said to me. I never thought that he would come speak to me, he was punk, I guess, and emo and punk don't usually mix at our school, but he was new and he had the attitude that he really didn't care.

"Uhh…yeah…I am. I'm Victor Stone…but you can call me V. I'm 10," I replied.

"V, huh…oh by the way, I LOVE your shirt! It's totally Kawaii!," I was wearing a Green Day heart-nade shirt, yes I love Green Day, shoot me if you say I can't, because I would rather die then hate GD! "My dad goes by the nickname M, so I can relate…did you take V from V for Vendetta? I'm calling you Vic, anyways, but can't a guy be curious?"

"Yeah…I did. What's your dad's real name? Why did you move here in the middle of the year anyway?" I asked in response to his question, a bit snappy because he wouldn't follow my wishes about my name. _Everyone _called me V, even my teacher. "First off, which dad are you talking about, I now have two. It's kinda a long story, but to make it shorter…duh…oh, yeah, my real dad, Mello, realized that he was really in love with his friend since, well forever, Matt, and broke the news to my mom that he was homosexual. She was cool with it, like she suspected it in the first place, and they had a nice, quiet divorce without any screaming matches or shit like that."

"I'm sorry you went through that," I could relate with a divorce, because my parents had constant screaming fights and were always on the verge of one.

"No, it's cool, my mom and dad are still friends, and I kinda got a cool new mom anyways…so, I'm cool with it. I got my goggles from Matt, and his hair is somehow the same exact color as mine, although my mom had the same color so maybe Matt and she were related. The world may never know," he replied, I must admit, kid did have a sense of humor. Wait a minute…

"What do you mean you got a new mom?"

"Well, Matt is uke, sooo…it's like having a new mom, plus he giggles like a girl around my dad."

"Uke?"

"It means he's on the bottom in the relationship, like a female usually is in a het relationship. FYI…yaoi is guy on guy, yuri is girl on girl, hentai is anime porn, het means heterosexual, aka boy and girl, and seme means top." I was dumbfounded, how did he know stuff like that…he was only a year older then me! "Come on…we need to get to class."

"Right..." I replied.

"So…where is it?"

"Right…you don't know where it is…do you? Heheh…yeah…let's go."

"Xane Keehl…you must take the goggles off, they are not allowed in school, and be lucky you are not going to the office because of those pants!" the teacher yelled at us, "V, I certainly did not expect you to be with him, but the only open seat is at your table, so you were bound to meet anyway." All of my teachers liked me because I was really smart and did my homework, unlike the rest of the idiots in my class. I was emo and a nerd, sue me.

"So…she's a bitch. She seems to like you, and only you…why?" Xane asked me when we sat down at our table, not taking his precious goggles off. He really liked to swear didn't he, shit, I wasn't any better. So I can't really judge.

"I guess it's because I'm smart, or something like that. I'm, like, the only kid here who actually does their work," I replied, and it was true.

"Oh, well, you won't be the only one for long, I can tell you that. My dads would kill me if I let my grade slip to far. I mean literally. My dads aren't necessarily the most legal people on the planet."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, as was naturally my defensive tactic. Something you must know about me, I don't like to talk about myself. I'm a bit of a shut-in. So I keep others talking about themselves as to keep them off my back.

"Uh…well, Mello is the mafia boss, and Matt is their best hacker. So, yeah. When are you going to stop reflecting questions on to me? I'm not going to drill you about yourself, it's your choice whether you tell me stuff or not, right? So relax dude," he answered. Wow, he honestly was the first person to figure me out. It was at that moment we became best friends. He just seemed to get me.

That was four years ago, now Xane and I have started high school. My parents screaming fights progressively got worse over the years, but now it had been conformed. My parents were getting a divorce. They just flat out told Sabrina, my asswipe 10 year old sister, and I at the dinner table one night. My whole world started to fall apart right then and there. I looked over at my sister, and she didn't even look upset. I wanted to scream, 'HELLO, our parents don't love each other anymore! Why the fuck aren't you screaming at them to get their act together!' Although, I probably should have expected that my sister wouldn't be of use when we needed her 'talent' the most.

Tears soon started to drip down my face. I knew I had to get away. I stood up from the table and ran out the front door, ignoring their calls for me. It was pouring down rain outside, but I didn't care, it was now pouring in my heart as well. I ran to the first place I could think of.

Over the four years we had become even better friends, I hadn't gotten that much more open, but I knew everything about him, or so I thought. I had become accustomed to his presence, so much so that it was almost necessary.

By the time I reach the porch I'm dripping wet from the unforgiving rain. I just collapsed on his porch. He was on the way to his room upstairs when he saw me curled up on the porch. Xane immediately opened the door and hugged me, ignoring the fact I was soaked. I started to cry into his shoulder, as he picked me up and dragged me inside up to his room.

He explained that his dads were at a job. His older brother, Lawliet, was there with his friend, Light. They were playing Left 4 Dead, and I knew that nothing on god's green earth could pull them away from that. It was their life, now that Matt had introduced them to it.

As soon as we got to his room, he asked me, "What happened Vic?"

"I-i-it was f-finally con-confirmed," I said, still sobbing my eyes out, but not as hard as before, Xane's presence comforted me, as it always did. I started to tell him everything that had always been on my mind, but had never lowered the barrier far enough to tell him. I clutched him the entire time, as if in attempt to keep him there, even though I knew if he wanted to leave, he could and he would.

After I finished talking, I felt a little better, and I had stopped crying. I wiped my face of tears. "I'm so sorry…" he said, and he hugged me tight. It made me feel even better. He didn't let go for two minutes.

"Umm…Xane, d-do you think I could stay here for tonight? I don't really want to go home," I asked him when he let go.

"Hmmmm…let me think…DUH! Of course you can, Mello and Matt love you anyways, and they said you are always allowed here," I replied, I couldn't help but feel sad about the fact he didn't say anything about the fact he wanted me here. "That…and you are my bestie…so no shit Sherlock, I'd love it if you stayed here instead of at your asswipe parents' house." Well, I spoke too soon, plus Xane is always like that, a smart ass.

We stayed up until about 1:00 am listening to Green Day, Fallout Boy, Green Day, blink-182, Green Day, Blood on the Dancefloor, did I mention Green Day? Misery came on and we started dancing like idiots to the song. We had made up a dance to it a while ago, but we forgot it, so we just ran into each other and fell on top of each other.

"Owwww! Now my ass hurts!" I giggled as I looked up. Xane was kneeling over me, and I saw, that if we were in a yaoi, that I was uke…shit, don't think like that, this is NOT a yaoi, I told myself. Both of our faces turned as red as Xane's hair, neither of us making eye contact and neither of us tried to move. We were silent, until…

"Hey, Vic, can I try something? You have to promise not to hate me though," he spoke timidly. I had never seen him care about what someone thought about him, he took after his dad. He never asked, he usually just did. So…

"Sure, you know you don't have to ask me about that shit, you're my friend," I replied, almost too flustered to think about anything with him kneeling over me like that.

That's when he kissed me, on the lips. Everything just melted away from the world but us at that moment. Thoughts flew through my head, why did he kiss me?, does he know that's my first kiss?, and of course, Why am I kissing him back? It felt odd at first for two reasons:

1. He was my best friend

and

2. He was a _HE!_

But, for some odd reason, it didn't feel taboo, if you get my point. He broke it and got off me to go sit on his bed. His hands were in his lap like a shy little school girl.

"I-I'm sorry V, I-I couldn't help myself anymore…" his back was turned to from me, so I got up to sit on his bed next to him and give him a hug. I was a bit sad that he had called me by my preferred nickname, how had I not noticed how much his name for me meant to me? It set him apart from all others, and I got really mad when anyone else called me that. I had just realized right then why I got so mad at everyone else…

"It's okay," I replied, breaking the hug and scooting back on the bed to give him space, "I…uh…actually, I kinda liked it…"

"Really?" he responded, his voice perking up.

"Yeah…I guess I did," I whispered, reinforcing that statement in my mind, realizing it was true. I really did like it.

"Would…would you like another?" he said as he turned towards me. Crawling to me until I was under him yet again, I remained silent the entire time. "If you don't respond soon, there's no telling what I'll do," he added. That line was spoken like a true mafia boss's son. I then noticed he wasn't wearing his trademark goggles. He always wore them. I looked straight into his eyes, _wait, _I thought, _his eyes are really expressive, and how did I not notice they're blue. It's a really pretty ice blue, he has Mello's eyes, and he has a look in them like he's going to eat me. RAWR. _ I reached up and pulled his head down so our lips met again. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I took that as an order to open my mouth, so I opened up and let him explore. I let go of his head and let my hands roam over him, finding his ass and resting them there. We broke the kiss just so we could sit up, then resumed.

I could feel him getting hard when he sat on me, breaking the kiss again, this time to leave hickeys on my neck. His wet tongue on my throat only proceeded to make me even hornier then I already was. Xane reached my shirt's collar and ran his hands under my shirt up my chest.

"Hey Vic," he said, seductively, "Are you really okay with this?" I thought that was a stupid question, so I groped his ass as a reply. He seemed to get the message.

He pulled off my Green Day shirt (Yes, I was still wearing a GD shirt) and ran his hands all over my torso while his lips attacked my collarbone. I let myself moan as his hands found my nipples. He started to play with them and earned another moan. I felt both of us harden as Xane left a trail of sloppy kisses down my chest, finally reaching the waistband of my skinnies.

I pulled off his red and black striped t-shirt so we were both shirtless. Xane laughed, "You sure you wanna go through with this?" he questioned, getting serious again.

"Hai," I responded, both Xane and I are manga otakus, so we know a little Japanese. Xane knows more because his dad's are freaky super geniuses.

"Okay, just sit back and enjoy the ride Vic," he said as he removed my pants and boxers to reveal my manhood to the cold atmosphere. The sensation made me gasp for a second. He kissed the tip of it and nuzzled it with his face. I started to breathe faster. Xane proceeded to take long licks up and down my shaft.

I managed to squeak out a, "S-s-stop t-teasing me!" He then decided to take all of me in his mouth. It felt so…so…unexplainably good, and oh my Kira I moaned like a two-cent whore. My hands found his head and pushed down gently. I _needed_ to feel more of his wet, hot mouth around my cock. "Nghunnnhh, Xane…I'm so c-close," This made him laugh, his laughter vibrated around my length, pushing me that much closer to the edge. He thrusted two of his fingers in front of my face, and being a Yaoi fan, even though I am a guy, I knew what to do. I sucked on them until they were covered with a nice, thick layer of my shiny saliva. He took them out and shoved them both into my entrance at the same time, which hurt like hell for a while until,

"Ahhhh! Ngh…Xane…ohhh!" he found my prostate. I felt a wave of pleasure speed its way through my body. I came in his mouth, and surprisingly, he swallowed it all. He came back up to rape my mouth some more and I could taste myself.

"Better to share, right?" he said, as he winked at me. His voice was like…sex. If sex could be a voice, he had it then. I poked at his belt buckle with a puppy dog look on my face, still unable to speak, amazed I could form a coherent thought, from the huge amount of pleasure still coursing through my veins. "Oh," he teased, "you don't like being the only one exposed, huh? Fine, fine," he finished, as he stripped down.

Holy. Mother. FUCKING. Shit. He. Was. HUGE. I didn't realize I was staring until he laughed and kissed me again. "Hey Vic…would you mind if I took your…ya, know…?"

"Don't worry Xane…I promise you can have my butt cherry…I guess I'm uke today, huh," I purred in reply to his question.

"What do you mean today, you'll always be my uke!" Xane joked as he reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He spread a generous amount on himself and then went to turn off the lights. When he turned back to the bed, I saw his dick was glowing. This made me giggle my ass off and wonder aloud,

"Hey, is my shit gonna glow too?" He lifted me up against the wall and wiped the access lube of onto the bed sheets.

"Only one way to find out, or are you having second thoughts?" My answer was to kiss him and shove my tongue down his throat, pressing us even closer together. He slammed my back onto the bed. It hurt, but not as much as it could have. He had an animalistic look in his eyes, like I was his and would never be anyone else's. He leant down and nibbled on my neck, which caused me to moan as he slowly slid into me. "Damn Vic, you're…so tight. Urgh." I wrapped my legs around. It hurt so badly, but I knew it would get better, and the pain would turn to pleasure. And I knew I would rather have this pain caused by him then anyone else. I hadn't noticed, but I had started to cry. Xane kissed the tears away, asking me to stay with him and assuring me that everything would be okay.

Then, he thrust into that sweet spot that he knew would make me melt. All the pain drained away from me. I moaned so loud I was afraid that his brother could hear, and he sped up. He kept hitting that bundle of nerves, now knowing where it was, it was easier. I manage to say, "Can't…hold…any…longer…please…" With him still taking me from behind, he flips me over so we are doggie-style. When he resumed his pace, one of his hands slowly wrapped around my dick, making the 'ok' symbol. He started at the base and slid it down and over the tip, then did it again. I struggled to hold myself up.

"Getting close Vic…Ahh!" He said as he sped up both the thrusts and the pumping.

"Xane!" I screamed as I came all over his hand and the bed. I felt his seed spill into me as he moaned my name. We both collapsed one on top of the other.

"Victor," he whispered, he kissed me, "You don't know how long I've waited and wanted to do that."

"I love you," I whispered back, sleepily.

"What?"

"I love you Xane, not like a best friend love either. Like an 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you' love."

"I love you too, my Vic." We fell asleep like that, one on the other, exhausted, but happy. Happier then we ever had been.

I woke up and neither of us has moved, therefore, his penis was still up my ass. I move in a selfish attempt not to wake him. I kissed him on the lips and as soon as he opened his eyes I broke it. He asked, "Was last night a dream?"

"No Xane, it was all real," I stated as I leant up to kiss him.

"Heh heh, I'm seme!"

"And I'm uke."

"And you always will be!"

"No I Will Not Xane!" He kissed me to shut me up.


End file.
